Ariale
Ariale "The Queen Bee" '''a contestant for Total Drama City Personality Ariale isn't a cold-hearted Courtney, oh no, Ariale is a businesswoman who knows how to get things done. If you cross her she will take you down a notch but she knows how to be a team player and even more she knows how to lead a team and she will get the job done at any cost. '''Weakness PTSD: At a yound age Ariale lost her father and her mother turned her back on her leaving Ariale to deal with PTSD from her father's death. Anxiety: Ariale has revealed she has extreme anxiety. Several times after eliminations she has been seen to have panic attacks after nearly being sent home. Depression: Ariale also has severe depression. This is shown after Sonny kisses her she is seen in her bedroom having to take medication to calm herself down. Body Issues: Ariale has severe body issues. She is often seen only eating salad and only drinking tea, water or coffee. Asthma: She has recently been diagnosed with a severe case of asthma and has to carry around an inhaler. Total Drama City Episode 1: Ariale tries to lead her team to victory but they are put in charge of managing the other teams and due to the other teams failing the challenge they are left in last place. She later votes for Zackari but only because he told her too. Episode 2: During the challenge Ariale helps her team by explaining to them how to build the structure by looking at the blueprints. They end up taking second-to-last place. Episode 3: During this episode Ariale leads her team to second place by placing them in different areas of the store. She manages to come up with the idea of having Bastien perform outside their store. Episode 4: During the episode Ariale and Sonny team up to take pictures of the other teams. She helps Sonny get over his anger and pass the finish line. She is one of the main reasons they win. After the challenge Sonny kisses her to which she pulls away. Webisode: Ariale is merged into Team Hate. Episode 5: Ariale takes charge of Team Hate and gives them positions. She is later seen racing Eleanor and winning a point for her team. She puts a cape on Jodie later in the episode and sends her off to win a point. Their team later votes out Kelsey and Ariale is seen grieving. Episode 6: Ariale takes less charge of the challenge and ends up helping to plan the event and being the organizer. Towards the end of the challenge she asks for Sofia's help with the decorations and her new position of stepping back grants her better team work. Episode 7: Ariale takes charge of the venue alongside Adelia. The two of them plan a great event but when Jodie, Roxanne and Alexander fall through on them Ariale, Juniper and Adelia have to do things themselves. When the event is going on during Ariale's speech the power goes out and later on Caroline and Ariale find out it was Adelia sabotaging them. Episode 8: During Huntin' for Nuttin' Ariale is teamed up with Sonny and Jodie. At first they have a hard time but she manages to have an entire family of ducks follow them, helping them win the challenge. Episode 9: During this episode Ariale teams up with Caroline, Sonny and Juniper and harrasses the other team. Ariale and Caroline end up using their feminine charms to win the another challenge. Episode 10: During this episode Ariale pairs up with Jodie to teach the middle schoolers math. She fails the first part of her challenge but in the sudden death match beats out Eleanor but her team still manages to lose. Episode 11: During this challenge Ariale manages to find a couple of bottles herself. When they find Jamie passed out, Caroline manages to get her to safety. Episode 12: Ariale isn't much help on her own floor, and relies on Bastien. But when moving up she helps Caroline, Sonny and Sofia with their floors but they still come in last place. Episode 13: During Wife-Guarding Ariale and Ringo team up. Ringo manages to save her from drowning but they come in third place. Episode 14: Ariale makes it to the top 3 players but is beaten by Adelia in the final found. Episode 15: Ariale helps Bastien win the challenge with Jodie's help. Ultimately they decide to let him win because of his hard work and his injury. In Roleplays: Ariale is often seen as wanting to get to know as many people as possible. In the beginning she was often cold-hearted and standoffish but after meeting people like Ringo, Sonny and Bastien she becomes a warm-hearted person who only wants the best for people. She is really brought to life in her RPs and people can see another side to her in there. Audition "Why should I be in the next season of Total Drama?" She laughed. "It’s simple: You’ll want someone with leadership, someone who isn’t afraid to tell the truth. I’m not like Courtney though, I’m a team player. I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty." She looked into the camera dead-eyed. The camera panned through a bunch of medals and trophies. She grabbed the camera again. "It’s amazing what a team of worker bees can accomplish. Put me in the next season and you won’t regret it." She grabbed the camera again. "Also, if you don’t put me in you’ll be missing out on a LOT of drama. And I mean a lot!"- Category:Season 2 Category:Full-time flunkies